De Vuelta Al Colegio (DVAC)
by anigamer2014
Summary: De nuevo a su antiguo colegio... ¿Por que tenia que pesarle esto a el?


*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

 **Reencuentro, sueños y ¿peleas?**

Ok… Este día era de esos clásicos días… ¿Como decirlo?, a si, esos días raros...

Hay estaba el, un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules corriendo por toda la aldea en busca de su amiga pelirrosa y su teme-amigo pelinegro.

La guerra ya había terminado hace tiempo y el ya iba a ser nombrado Hokage, todo era perfecto, bah, casi, es que si, algo siempre tiene que ir mal, en este caso era entre sus dos mejores amigos, Sasuke y Sakura, algo se tramaban etos dos, siempre estaban juntos y se desaparecían

cada tanto.

Hinata, su tierna novia, le había dicho que era un tremendo baka al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y que era algo de ellos dos. Pero, aun así, Naruto sabia que era algo gordo y tenia que averiguarlo a como de lugar, así que hay estaba buscando a alguno de los dos para preguntarle, pero no los encontró en ninguna de sus respectivas casas y decidió ir a buscarlos al campo de entrenamiento, donde usualmente se reunían.

Todo el que se cruzó a Naruto durante su carrera para llegar al campo de entrenamiento, pudo notar cierto temor en sus ojos.

Luego de correr aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, llego a su destino, y, como el sospechaba, sus amigos se encontraban hay, pero, raramente, muy cerca uno del otro, así que decidió acercarse para hablar con ellos.

-¡Teme! ¡Saku…- y no pudo terminar su frase por que ellos dos, ellos dos…

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

Por los pasillos de una de las mas conocidas escuelas de todo Japón se encontraban caminando muy tranquilamente, aunque ya llegaban tarde a clases, tres chicos y una chica.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun no crees que estamos llegando mas tarde que de costumbre? - pregunto una chica de cabellos rojos y con unos elegantes lentes adornado su cara.

\- Hmp – se limito a "responder" el pelinegro.

\- Creo que la zanahoria tiene razón esta vez Sasuke – dijo un chico con unos extraños dientes y con pelo extrañamente blanco – Ademas, es nuestro primer día, creo que deberíamos llegar mas temprano de lo que acostumbrábamos antes.

Sasuke, a pesar de lo dicho por el peliblanco y la pelirroja, no apuraba el paso.

\- Comparto la opinión de Suiguetsu y de Karin, Sasuke deberíamos apurarnos – hablo el que iba caminando al fondo del grupo de cuatro, un chico alto y de pelo anaranjado.

\- Tsk… - y con solamente decir eso, el pelinegro apuro el paso.

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

 **Sasuke pov:**

Esto es sumamente horrible, hay estaba en mi antiguo colegio, donde tenia que volver a ver a mis viejos amigos, solo por un mero capricho de mi madre y de mi hermano.

Y, ademas de eso, mis amigos no hacían mas que apurarme para llegar mas rápido al salón, como si no fuera suficiente sufrimiento volver a pisar esa escuela .

\- ¿Sasuke ese no es nuestro nuevo salón? - escuche decir a Suiguetsu, no me limite a responder ya que Karin ya lo había hecho con un fuerte "Hai".

Bueno, por lo menos no iba a ser tan malo, por lo menos se trajo a sus compañeros con el.

Lo primero que hice al estar frente a la puerta fue respirar lo mas hondo que pude, luego, procedí a entrar al salón.

\- Ah! Deben de ser los chicos nuevos, adelante pasen - dijo en forma divertida Kakashi, el sensei, al verme entrar.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue buscar alguna cara conocida, vi al dobe de Naruto sumamente dormido, vi a una sorprendida Ino que estaba sentada al lado de un pelinegro con una rara, y desagradable sonrisa y ,por ultimo, a una sorprendida y sonrojada pelirrosa sentada al lado de una también sorprendida Hinata.

\- Sakura – mierda, eso se me escapo. Al decir eso, el rubor en las mejillas de la nombrada aumento.

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

 **Fin Sasuke pov:**

\- Sasuk... - pero antes de que Sakura diga algo mas Kakashi-sensei decidió interrumpir.

\- Ellos cuatro serán sus nuevos compañeros a partir de este año – dijo divertido el sensei – Así que para que los chicos los conozcan mejor procedan a presentarse – dijo esta vez dirijiendose a los cuatro alumnos que se encontraban de pie.

El primero en dar un paso al frente y hablar fue el mas alto.

\- Me llamo Jugo, un gusto – dijo para proceder a callarse.

\- ooookk… - dijo un extrañado Kakashi – siéntate al lado de Shikamaru.

Sin esperar a que su amigo se sentara una gritona pelirroja decidió presentarse.

\- ¡Me llamo Karin Uzumaki y voy a ser su nueva compañera! - grito a todos los alumno - ¡Mi color favorito es el…-

\- ¡Zanahoria! yo quería presentarme ahora – interrumpió el peliblanco – Me llamo Suiguetsu y…

\- ¡Callate y no interrumpas tiburón! - grito una mas que enojada Karin.

\- Bueno chicos, creo que deberían sentarse – dijo Kakashi con una gran gota resbalando por su frente, al igual que todos los alumnos, excepto Naruto que seguía dormido – al fondo hay dos bancos desocupados.

\- Tu turno Sasuke – agrego Kakashi sonriendo al haberse sentado la pareja de gritones.

El nombrado se tomo unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Soy Sasuke Uchiha un gus…-

\- ¡Sasuke-teme, no beses a Sakura-chaaaan! - interrumpió con un grito un rubio que acababa de despertar de su largo sueño.

\- Dobe/Naruto… tu… ¡ESTAS MUERTO! - dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo para proceder a atacar al ojiazul.

Y con un "Shannarou" por parte de Sakura lo siguiente que se vio fue un salón lleno de polvo.

Al despejarse el polvo se pudo ver a un rubio con moretones por todos lados y al pelinegro y a la pelirrosa con cara de satisfechos.

\- Bueno – dijo el profesor luego de toser a causa del polvo – ya que te llevas tan bien con Naruto, ¿Porque no te sientas con el, Sasuke?

\- Hmp. - fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de sentarse con Naruto.

\- Bueno, con todos los chicos nuevos presentados, ¡iniciaremos el nuevo ciclo escolar! - grito un alegre peliplata para dar inicio al primer día de clases.

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

Luego de una clase llena de preguntas hacia Sasuke por parte se su dobe-amigo, ambos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, que, casualmente, quedaban en la misma dirección.

\- Así que tu madre te obligo a volver… - dijo Naruto caminando con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza - ¡BENDITA SEA ELLA Y TU HERMANO!

\- Dobe, deja de gritar – dijo un preocupado pelinegro al notar que eran observados por la gente que caminaba por la calle.

\- Ok, ok, lo siento.. jeje. En fin, ¿ya has hablado con Sakura-chan?

\- ¿Que debería hablar con ella, bode? - se apuro a responder Sasuke.

\- Pues sobre lo que paso antes de que te vayas… Y también deberías disculparte por no haber aclarado las cosas antes de irte.

\- Hmp, lo que paso nunca debió haber pasado y si ella no lo supero pues es su pro… - una golpe en su mejilla derecha fue lo que lo interrumpió.

\- Nunca mas digas eso, Te… - esta vez el encargado de interrumpir al otro con un golpe fue Sasuke.

\- Tu no sabes lo que paso…

Y, así, como cuando eran niños, empezaron a repartir golpes.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando dos adolescentes dejaron de pelear en medio de una plaza. Sasuke termino encima de Naruto con el brazo levantado, a punto de pegarle.

\- JAJAJAJAJA – empezó a reír el rubio – Teme, pelear con tigo me trae muchos recuerdos.

Al ver que el dobe de su amigo no paraba de reírse, el pelinegro solo sonrio y se levanto para luego tenderle una mano a Naruto.

\- Vamos a casa dobe -.

\- Teme deberíamos repetirlo – anuncio el ojiazul ante la sonrisa de su amigo.

Durante todo lo que quedaba de camino ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema que los había hecho pelear.

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

PROXIMO CAPITULO: **Trabajo, vecinos y ¿Hinata?**

*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*

Muchas gracias por leer, se aceptan criticas en cuanto dejen reviews! jeje. En fin, espero que le haya gustado, si encontraron algún error en la ortografia o en la redacción haganmelo saber.

Por cierto, los taka se fueron por su lado porque Naruto se llevo a Sasuke a rastras jaja. Sakura por su parte se fue con Hinata e Ino xP. Para los que quieren saber que paso entre Sakura y Sasuke, no se estresen y sean pacientes.

GRACIAS! y ¿reviews?


End file.
